


May our stories catch fire

by lestibournes



Series: Did you see the sparks filled with hope? [7]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: got some free time on the bus so this happened, i spent more time trying to find a title than the actual writing, kelsier’s crew mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestibournes/pseuds/lestibournes
Summary: Some memories Spook often revisited time and time again 100 years after the Catacendre (part 1 of ??)
Series: Did you see the sparks filled with hope? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652455
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	May our stories catch fire

1\. Before Kelsier renamed Spook, he had asked Spook if he’d want to change his name. Spook was dumbfounded; he hadn’t thought anyone would know its meaning. He asked, in street slang, if Kelsier knew the true meaning of lestibournes. Kelsier just shrugged with a smile on his face. Later, Spook told everyone about his new name. He ran downstairs to the kitchen where everyone (well, except for Vin) was enjoying a nightcap. He ran and ran. In fact, he ran so fast that a maid shouted after him to slow down. He felt like he was on cloud nine.  _ No longer abandoned.  _

2\. The night before Spook left Luthadel for Urteau, he had said farewell to every crew member in his heart the day before without saying the word ‘goodbye.’  _ Giving Vin a smile, teasing Elend at his sword training session, laughing at every Breeze’s joke, letting Ham pat his shoulder more times than usual and putting a cup of warm tea at Sazed’s desk before bed.  _ He didn’t know if that would be the last time he saw the crew, but he wouldn’t go away without letting them know he loved them. Never again.

3\. Spook dreamed of Clubs once. In his dream he was in a particular narrow alley, the wild untamed but easily ignored little boy Jedal, named after his father. He loathed that name. Cold, dirty and wet, he trembled. Then someone appeared some distance away from him. The figure shone so brightly, radiating warmth like fire that burned its way into the way he saw everything around him. He couldn’t help but follow him, but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn’t seem to catch up on him.  _ Wait _ , he shouted.  _ Uncle? _ He kept running after Clubs, he ran and ran and ran. Then he noticed his legs seemed to have grown longer, his arms were also longer and he had muscles - he had become the teenager Spook. Years had passed? How long had he been running? He started to feel light-headed and a little bit sick, but he didn’t want to stop. He just wanted to catch up on Clubs then maybe he could- 

When Spook woke up in cold sweat, he cried.

4\. During their time in Urteau, Spook knew sometimes Breeze would stay up all night until Spook had returned. Until he had seen Spook come home safely. Spook never said anything to Breeze as Breeze never said anything to him either. Breeze put up a facade of being fastidious and self-serving, but Spook knew he was a much better person than he let on. When Breeze saw Spook, he would make a show of how he had been troubled by insomnia ( _ You see, my dear boy, falling asleep is harder as you get older _ ), then pulled Spook a drink. Spook sat with Breeze, the way Clubs used to sit with Breeze. 


End file.
